1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems and methods for image measurement, and more particularly, to a system and method for positioning a coordinate system relative to a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Measuring a workpiece using a coordinate system to obtain an accurate measurement may require the workpiece to be precisely placed in relation to the coordinate system being used, for example, at the origin of the coordinate system. If the workpiece is placed improperly, the measurement may not be accurate.